Still Teenagers
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Todoroki wasn't somebody you should mess up, less if is about his boyfriend. Yantober. Yandere Todoroki Shouto. Villain! Midoriya Izuku. Villain! Todoroki Shouto. Warnings Inside.


Disclaimer: Boku no hero Academia/My hero academia doesn't belong to me.

Sorry if this is difficult to read, I still learning English and I don't have a beta reader.

This is part of a Tumblr prompt called "Yantober."

Remember: This behavior is toxic, if somebody you know is saying or doing stuff like this, call out immediately.

Warnings: Yandere Todoroki Shouto, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Unhealthy Obsession.

* * *

Still Teenagers

"Yamikumo, we need to talk about Freezerburn, he did it, _again_ " His 'boss' say to him, making Izuku distract from his notes about the different students in UA and his extra papers for strategy. They were supposed to talk about the next plan; but hey, complaining about his sidekick was good to Shigaraki, right?

" _He is always jealous of people stronger than him anyways_ " he thought; even if he knew his complain would probably be valid-this was common after all-the uncountable times he did some make negative comments related to Shouto was proof enough of his point. "What happened?"

"What do you think, _dark cloud_? Hmmm?" Fuck, he knew how much he hated people use English when they were clearly talking Japanese, too much reminiscent of All Might. Besides, he only mastered Japanese, but was sure that translation of his villain name wasn't really correct; not that he had time for linguistic anyways "The shit that always happens! Somebody says _whatever_ and he attacked!"

Midoriya breathed deeply, trying to not scream or go to his level; Tomura was older; however, he always had the feeling of talking with a brat who couldn't be more than ten years old. Kurogiri, the only truly adult between the three of them wasn't going to say anything; he only intervene when he feels is necessary, otherwise, he will remain silent. Yamikumo didn't blame him; he dealt with the bullshit of Shigaraki more than anybody in that place and he needed to use his patience wisely.

He started making circles in one of his temples "Can you be more specific? If you want me to discuss with him about his behavior, I need more than that"

He growled "Apparently, some girl was talking about you, flattery or like that, and he snapped and burn part of her leg!"

Of course, it was that.

Todoroki loved him, it was not a question; the actual reason why Shigaraki was talking into this was not only because he was technically the boss of the dual user, everyone knew he only listen to the green haired guy, other people would be ignored at best and injured at worst; the only reason why he kept it in the League with that temperament is because he was a powerful pawn, not to mention that Yamikumo bring to them a lot of help in the sidelines with information to lost him too.

And those two were a package at this point.

The problem about "love" is that was more than that; Todoroki praised the older teenager at a point that if Midoriya told him to kill everybody in a room-allies or enemies-he would not hesitate to do his orders, not even questioned. Nobody knew what the hell he did to control the other one so well, but he held him so deeply he would do anything for him. That could be useful if it wasn't that he was also the jealous type; compliments about his partner? You are burned, you are seeing him a little too much? I hope you can move with those frostbites, you try to flirt with them? Nobody asked what happen to the last person who did that, it wasn't one of them at least.

Tomura was pretty sure the little shit he had as strategic leader enjoy the attention; he got for a pretty bad place when he became one of them and being in the center of praise and love wasn't part of that old life, so having somebody who goes to the extreme for you were sure a boost of ego for him. He didn't care, unless it affects him, like _now._

They finally got some extra soldiers, they haven't had this many since the USJ attack and that two years ago, so it clearly was something big for them. And didn't want to lose people for them being scared that one of them didn't know how to behave.

"I fucking swear, if your _toy boy_ does this again-" He couldn't finish the sentence before feeling an object pass millimeters from his cheek, and digging into the wood of the wall behind him. That was one of the daggers that Yamikumo had hidden in his clothes; he was supposed to be far from the action, but you never know what could happen.

Speaking of him, he had more in his hand and was looking at his 'boss' very pissed "Don't talk about Shouto like that, _ever_ , got it?" He looked in control, when inside him he was also angry for his behavior; he should know at this point not to fall in the stupid shit he would say, he should be the one who held his feelings and put it in good use in the correct moment, he survived a life with Bakugou so resisting to scream wasn't exactly strange to him.

Fuck, he shouldn't use his name, not with others; he knew at this point that things like being 'allies' weren't exactly forever in this business, didn't matter if he had never switched sides and he started as a villain for them; one bad step and they would become dust like Chisaki's hands. Showing weakness wasn't a good plan neither, and the fact that he would threaten him for saying something about his boyfriend was enough reason to show he had a weak spot.

Looks like Freezerburn wasn't the only one who had issues about his mate.

"You little-"

"Okay, enough" Both of them turned their heads to Kurogiri, who apparently finished cleaning the cups-not that Midoriya remember anybody drinking here-and he could tell for how his body was moving that he was more than ready to use his quirk if any of them did something stupid; for being a villain, his power was really useful for not-dangerous things. "If we already have somebody injured other one would not help us; Yamikumo, talk to Freezerburn about this and try to make it stop for once"

"Sure" He got out of his seat, glad to have an excuse to get out before getting in a fight that he wasn't sure he could win; he didn't go for the knife in the wall, he preferred to be out before he did another comment that would make him mad again. Shigaraki would disintegrate the dagger though; oh well, that is why he had spares.

Knowing Shouto, he would probably be with Dabi or in their room. When he decided to become one of them, because it was the idea of Izuku he needed to share space, being in charge of him don't doing anything ridiculous like betraying them or so, not to mention that the teenager only could trust him anyways. Since then, even if Shouto proves his loyalty he hasn't try to move, they had limited space so that was good.

Midoriya would not admit it, yet he was actually nervous when they started as roommates. The closest thing to a friend he had was Kacchan and that didn't end well, so interacting with another of his age was hard for him; funny enough that he could do a lot of illegal things for the League and was scared of having time alone with a teenager.

He thought he would be a good addition to them; powerful, full of hate and revenge, somebody who with the right words could go very far. He didn't expect to fall in love with him, less than he would do the same.

They had experienced so much together; sparing, playing some video games, visiting their mothers in secret, talking about emotions they didn't know they had in the first instance. When he decided to become a villain, love wasn't what he expected; he could regret a lot of things, being beside Shouto wasn't one of them.

He knocks into his room; was a courtesy they have with the other even if it was their own space. Once he got there, he saw just the one he was looking for, reading a book in the bed "Izuku" He moved from his place when he notices it was him, going to him.

"So, you did it again" The mentioned one crossed his arms, while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" He would not deny it anyways; if he had ever lie to him, it was still a mystery to him.

"What was this time?"

He frowned while crushing his teeth together, obviously trying to hold his feelings and not let his quirk act. Before being closer he was really in control of his power; now? Angry, sadness or any dramatic change could let him let some fire or ice around. Todoroki was mad about it, especially with Izuku; if it was his father, he would be taking him from the hair to train for letting his guard down like that.

But Midoriya? He considers it adorable and a proof of how powerful he could be, needed to be aware of his incredible skills, otherwise, this could go loose. One thing Shouto loved it so much from him, is that it didn't matter how much he fucked up, he would never do anything like that to him.

"She was talking about how cute you were, your abs, and some comments about your ass that if I repeat, I would go for her and finish the job" Honestly? He was behaving; for the things she dared to say about his boyfriend she got it lucky; she didn't go into emergency to the hospital, that was really nice of him.

Midoriya makes grin with that; he should scold him, but how he could? With his partner being this cute? He grew up thinking nobody besides his mother could love him, being too worthless and useless to have somebody even daring to see him in a positive light. The fact that Shouto could be so mad about other trying to steal him from him that he could hurt others was something it really warmed his heart.

He ended the distance between them, putting his hands around the neck of the taller teenager and whispering something into his ear "So you don't believe what she said? Hmm?" He teased the dual user; he couldn't help himself, it was his weakness after all.

Instead of answering immediately, Todoroki put one of his hand in the ass of his boyfriend, grabbing it thanks to the proximity and when Midoriya got his head back to moan, take the chance to put some kisses in his neck "Of course I do, it's are true after all. That doesn't mean I like others talking about it."

The quirkless boy just chuckles a little, actually happy and feeling like floating in the arms of his lover; it was like a dream hearing those comments and how he acted towards him. The dual user was very stoic with everybody, being rational and cold; it was satisfied knowing all the emotions he could make him feel, for him.

"I know I know, it's okay" he moves away, just enough to catch his lips together. It was a tender kiss, not going to far; they were comfortable with the other to do more if they wanted, and for the same reason it wasn't any pressure of doing something else. Todoroki didn't need more; he hated that his partner could get attention, not that he wasn't worthy of praise-Izuku deserved the world and more-because part of him was so unsure; still hearing the comments of Endeavor about not being enough, only a weapon that couldn't dream to do anything else that wasn't fighting. He feels secure now that they were together, yet part of him was still afraid that his inamorato notice he could do better and go away.

And Izuku didn't mind it; sure, later in the night, when he was sure they were alone and nobody would listen, would say all the compliments and sappy things, all in order to make him happy. He enjoyed the attention, however, he still tried in his own way to let him know all those things weren't true. Todoroki Enji was a monster, one that was finally dead and should let his victims leave in peace; and that included Shouto.

Also, Midoriya knew how insecurity was like, it would be a lie that he didn't have his fair part jealousy when others notice his boyfriend was hotter than the sun. He knew how to hold his feelings better than him; not to mention that Shouto couldn't care less of whatever was the nobody flirting with him this time, and how he was capable of anything just by his command help him to understand this. He was far for perfect, but he was perfect for Todoroki, and that was enough.

Midoriya pressed his foreheads together, smiling like before all this mess started, in an honest way; not the mask he needed to put with others in order to be respected. He trusted Shouto to see this side of him "I should scold you to not do these things again, I got complaints from Kurogiri and Shigaraki" His smile disappears with the last name, letting some anger in "He call you my toy boy."

"I don't mind, not if is being your boy toy" He didn't need to know which one of them say that, it was clear. Comments about him were ok, it was difficult to be significant enough to actually do something to him; besides, he belonged to Yamikumo, it wasn't too far-fetched to say he did his orders like a puppet in battle.

Izuku frowned " _I mind,_ you are not my toy or an object, you are your own person, and I would not let anybody say it, ally or enemy"

Todoroki smiled; how he could not be hells over head with this boy when he says things like that? "Did you hurt him?"

"Nah, that is a battle I prefer not to engaged; I just throw him a knife that could go to his face if I wanted, but I let it close enough to him to feel it" Because his lack of quirk, he needed to compensate with something; and throwing knives to spend the time was one of the things he did at the beginning when he didn't have too many things on his own, being in a trial period of the League of Villains "See Shouto? That is what you should do; I'm sure I will not have that asshole in my ass if the complaint was that you scare some new pawns."

He laughed at the comment "Okay, I will remember to the next time; now, what we were doing?" He asked rhetorically, before pressing his lips together and started making out.

Because even if the two of them were murderers, criminals who could do whatever it takes for their goals, they were still two teenagers in love.

* * *

Unfucking believable, I do yandere Todoroki with them being heroes? the boy can be a creep; I do yandere Todoroki being a villain? Freaking fluff.

And honestly, I didn't have the idea what to name Deku as a villain, I don't think he would keep Deku since is really derogatory and a reminder of his abuser. I choose Yamikumo because somehow some people call his prototype like that; but also because Yami means "darkness" and kumo "cloud"; I think Cloud of Darkness is a cool villain name, right? Anyways I don't know japanese so this is probably shitty.

I actually think Izuku could have manipulated Todoroki at the beginning, but the main reason why he is so loyal to Midoriya is part of being a yandere; he is the type to put in a pedestal his partner and would do anything for them, as long as they are together, he doesn't mind.

Okay, I don't have any else to say, the next one is...worshiping yandere; what the heck that means?

Anyways, see ya.


End file.
